Rift
by Ridicia
Summary: It's time for the summer Festival and Zelda wants nothing more than to go with Link...but she over hears something that makes her question their relationship. **This story is after Starting Over but before By Your Side**


**A/N: Hi guys, this is a story that would be in between Starting Over and By Your Side. Not to worry, I haven't abandoned By Your Side. This story has just been occupying my mind a lot lol and I had to get it written out. Please let me know what you think...**

* * *

Signing her name with a flourish, Zelda threw the quill down on the stack of papers with a heavy sigh. Rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly, her gaze drifted to the window. It was a beautiful day, much too nice to be caught inside stuck behind her desk. Her assistant, Elaine, coughed discreetly from her place by her side. Reluctantly, she turned away from the window and watched as the thirty page document she had just painstakingly gone through word for word was replaced by another of equal length, if not longer. Picking up her discarded quill, she started to skim through the document, forty pages of legalese and extensively worded phrases that covered something as trivial as how this year's harvest was to be allocated to the various towns and villages throughout Hyrule.

Well, that really wasn't accurate. How their food stores were to be replenished was an important issue but one that she felt could have been handled by someone else. Didn't they have Ministers and Lords for a reason? Surely there were more pressing matters in her country than where this winter's food would be found? Frustrated, she threw her quill again. This time her assistant dared to give her a disappointed look.

"My Lady, we have much to get through today and if you insist on these little breaks, we will never finish."

"I'll save you from fretting about it, Elaine." Pushing back from her desk, she stretched her arms above her head, feeling her back pop from being restrained to her chair for so long. "We aren't going to get done today."

"Where are you going, Highness?" Elaine panicked as her mistress casually started towards the door.

"I refuse to spend the day cooped up in here when it is so lovely outside." Shooting a quick smile over her shoulder at her flustered handmaiden, Zelda paused at the doorway. "Go outside and enjoy yourself Elaine. Summer will be over sooner than you think."

"You're going to go see him, aren't you?" The woman shot back with a scowl on her face. "My Lady, it isn't proper for a woman of your stature to be seen with someone like him." Plus it wasn't fair; Elaine thought darkly, the Princess could have anyone. Why did she have to choose the cute ranch hand from Lon Lon Ranch?

"'Someone like him'?" Zelda tilted her head and studied the other girl, trying to hide her own disappointment. "I did not realize you felt that way, Elaine."

"It's not just me, your Highness." Elaine replied defensively, not at all comfortable with Zelda's steady stare.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Zelda waived her hand dismissively. "I did not realize my own servants felt the same. I thought they'd be on my side with this."

"My Lady, he's a...a...a mercenary." The other girl whispered the last word like it was something evil and vile.

"That may be, but he was also the only one who came to my aide when Agahnim threatened to take over."

"And I am sure you rewarded him handsomely for his troubles." Elaine sneered back, while inwardly she sighed softly at the noble actions of the young ranch hand. He was so brave to go up against that nasty wizard. Everyone had been so afraid of Agahnim; the King had been but a shadow of himself when that evil man had been at the castle. Not even the Castle Knights had been able to stand up to the likes of Agahnim. It had taken one heroic man, with a heart of gold, to do what the bravest men in all of Hyrule had been unable to.

Zelda watched the other girl with a look of amusement. She was certain that Elaine thought she was hiding her feelings behind a veil of contempt, but the girl's true feelings could easily be seen through that thin facade. She gave an exasperated shake of her head. She had no time to argue with the girl and really didn't feel compelled to set the record straight that Link hadn't taken any sort of payment for his services for ridding them of Agahnim.

"Despite what you may feel, I am going to go out and yes, I am going to be travelling to Lon Lon Ranch."

"Well at least take your cloak, milady." Elaine called out with a huff. "Last thing we need is for the people to learn that their Princess has once again left the castle unescorted!"

* * *

Zelda barely managed to contain her excitement as she manoeuvred her mare, Diamond Mist, through the crowds in Castle Town. The town was bustling with the Summer Festival that ran until the end of the week. Brightly colored stalls dotted the main square, the air filled with the happy cries of children and the challenging shouts from the stall vendors. She had always loved the Summer Festival. As a child, she had always begged Impa to take her to the festival so that she could try the games, sample the food and for one day, forget she was a pampered Princess. The Festival held many fond memories for her, mostly centered on Impa and herself. The Sheikah had always been the mother she had never had. Her Father, she knew, loved her, but as King, had very little time to spend with his only daughter. When she had been younger, she had resented her Father for his lack of interest in the things she did but that was in the past. Now that she understood the responsibility of running a country, she had a high level of respect for her Father because of his dedication to their people and the country. If only he'd give her more responsibilities, she thought with a pang of unease, but she would worry about that later. She was anxious to participate in the festival and this year she hoped to add new memories of the Summer Festival, ones involving herself and Link.

Breaking free of the crowds and the bustle of Castle Town, she took a deep refreshing breath of the sweet fragrant air of the Field. Wild flowers danced merrily in the wind, growing in patches just outside the walls of Castle Town. Her eyes swept over the rolling plains, a sense of pride settling over her. Since returning, she had incorporated a number of patrols (under Link's advice) to help keep the Field safer for travel. The added guard had worked better than even she had anticipated. Link had happily reported that there was very little need for him to escort travellers through the field, which left his days to dedicating himself to helping out at the ranch. It also meant that she was able to keep him close by, well not as close as she'd like since what would be best would be to convince him to take a job at the castle. A part of her was bothered by the fact that she'd had to pitch the idea of the patrols as her own. If her Father had known of Link's input or that he had been the one to suggest the idea in the first place, the King would never have listened. In her Father's opinion, there was no way a mercenary would ever know what was best for Hyrule. Link couldn't care less about the logistics on how the idea was put before the King. Like her, he had but one goal in mind. To make Hyrule safe for everyone. He didn't care who got the credit for the idea, he only cared about the results. It was just one of the many things about him that had caused her heart to take the slow, steady tumble into falling in love with him.

It was her treasured secret. She was confident that he felt the same for her, or that at least he was close to reciprocating her feelings.

Digging in her heels, she kicked the anxious mare into a gallop, laughing happily as the wind tugged at her long, golden locks. The stress of the last few hours melted away and she felt herself relax for the first time since returning home. She'd only been back but a few days and a part of her was already pining for the quiet days she'd spent in the forest. Though Nabooru and Ruto had managed to convince her Father that Agahnim had been lying, she felt that it didn't truly matter. The damage had been done and their relationship was strained. Her Father didn't trust her and she wasn't entirely sure on how to regain his trust when he wouldn't allow her to do anything. Since returning, her days had been spent at her desk, going through forgotten laws and other minor things that had fallen through the cracks. There was an ever widening void between them. One that, despite what everyone said, she feared had been there before Agahnim had gotten to her Father. It hurt to see how distant they were but she was coming to accept that it was something that couldn't be helped. They were too different.

She had always believed in keeping herself approachable to her people. Doing away with the trappings of her title, she could easily pass for a simple commoner. Though she could never say her Father was a tyrant, he always had a certain... aloofness about him. There was no mistaking that he was anything but a nobleman of high birth. There was also the fact that she never conducted herself in—what her father would call—the proper manner befitting a Princess. She was forever sneaking out to be among her people. Escaping the guards just to spend an afternoon lost among the crowds of the market, or randomly purchasing fruit and bread for those who were going hungry on the streets. Then, there was Link. Her Father did everything in his power to discourage their budding relationship. She had even been told that her Father had sent out invites to all the eligible bachelors to find his daughter a suitable match. Well, he'd find out soon enough that _she_ already had someone in mind and that his plan wasn't going to work.

Her musings had brought her to the gates of Lon Lon Ranch. Breaking out of her thoughts, she fought down the goofy smile that wanted to stretch across her face. Sliding down from the saddle, she walked up the slight hill, enjoying the sounds of the horses coming from up ahead.

Hearing laughter, she paused when she recognized Malon's high squeal coming from the stables. "Link! Oh Link that was just cruel!"

"Hey, I just pointed the spider out. I didn't make you throw the pail of milk."

"I'm covered in milk and I have a date tonight!"

"Again, not my fault and I'm sure your 'date' will have no problem waiting. In fact I am positive he won't mind."

Zelda frowned at his reply. It almost sounded like...

"I should hope so!" Malon retorted, pulling Zelda's attention back to the conversation going on inside the stables. "I should go though. I'll see you later?"

"Of course." Was his warm reply. "Don't keep me waiting too long, eh?"

She felt sick, like she'd been kicked in the stomach. Link, was dating...Malon? Sure, everyone had been saying that theirs was an unlikely match. Around every turn someone was always telling her that it wasn't proper, that a Princess did not befriend commoners let alone allow one to court her. What she hadn't anticipated was that Link might eventually agree. That he would turn his back to her and pursue someone of his own stature.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Malon replied cheekily over her shoulder as she walked out of the stables, nearly running into Zelda. Seeing her, the red head broke into a broad grin. "Well, well! I didn't know you planned on stopping by, your Highness."

Zelda blinked at Malon's cheerful greeting and quickly swallowed her own jealousy for the girl. She wouldn't begrudge them wanting to find happiness. She and Link might have spent time together while she'd been recovering but she was painfully aware that neither one of them had spoken of their feelings for each other. Yes, they'd shared a few kisses but...well maybe it hadn't meant anything after all or perhaps it just hadn't been enough to withstand the ridicule from everyone.

"Malon...um...hello." She forced a smile to her frozen lips, hoping it didn't look as stiff as it felt. "I was...I was just here to speak with your Father...which I've done, so now I'll just be going..."

"You're not here to see Link?" Malon tilted her head, a puzzled expression on her pretty face. "I'm sure he'd love to see you..."

Oh, but I'm not ready to see him. She thought but instead she forced a cheerful laugh. "Oh, I wouldn't want to interrupt his work. I'll just..."

"Zelda."

Oh crap. She looked over Malon's shoulder at Link, who'd just stepped up to the doorway behind the other girl. Why did he always have to look so good? "Um...hi Link."

"I didn't know you were coming by." He flashed an easy grin that slowly killed her inside. "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"See, told you." Malon grinned. "Well, I'll leave you two to catch up. Gotta get cleaned up, this one here thought it would be funny to scare me with a hideously big spider."

"You make it sound like I held it under your nose." He laughed as Malon excused herself. "All I did was point it out to her and she decided to try and kill it by throwing her pail of milk at it."

She was going to be sick if she had listen to them carry on like this. Malon just rolled her eyes as she walked away, neither one noticing Zelda's silence at their teasing.

"So what brings you here?"

She struggled to pull her thoughts together. What was the excuse she'd given Malon? "I...came to speak with Talon...about-about the milk delivery for the castle."

"Oh?" He raised a blonde eyebrow at her. "I just ran the delivery of milk yesterday. You need more already?"

"Uh..." She faltered, unsure of what she should say. Chances were they'd already accounted for the volume they'd go through this week due to the festivities. If she requested more, she might end up getting an earful from their Head cook in the Kitchens.

"Were you adding to the order that is lined up for the end of the week?" He suggested, his lips tugging at the corners as he tried to hide a smile. Curses, did he know she was making this up? "Because, I thought increasing the delivery to twice a week with the festival would be plenty."

"Oh, um, yes of course." Zelda said with a forced laugh. "I was just...I was just verifying with Talon that he had the order correct, which he does. So, I'll just be going..."

"Oh." Link looked disappointed but brushed it off with a shrug. "Alright, let me get Epona and I'll escort you home."

"No!" She clapped her hands over her mouth; she hadn't meant to shout that.

"Why?" Now he looked confused, but really she couldn't blame him. She'd never refused to have him take her home before.

"I...I..." She frantically searched for a valid reason for why he couldn't take her home. "The patrol will be by to escort me back!" That sounded logical right? "So, no need for you to waste your time taking me home."

Link frowned; he didn't quite look convinced by her reasoning. "Well, if you'd rather they took you home...I'll come by later to see you, ok?"

"I'll...be too busy to see you." Clambering back into the saddle, she turned Diamond Mist around. "Maybe...maybe some other time...I'll see you later!" She waved mechanically, not trusting herself to look at him again.

* * *

How? How could she have been so foolish? Slumped over her desk, she pushed at the stack of papers with a finger. She didn't even have the right to mope; they had never really been together. They'd shared a few kisses nothing anymore deeper than that. They hadn't poured their life stories out to each other. She couldn't even really say she knew him all that well...or at least what she thought she knew had been completely wrong. In a sudden flash of rage, she swept the top of her desk clean. Papers and quills went flying. Her little ink well flew across the room, spilling across the floor. The maids would hate her in the morning when they saw the mess and she was sure she'd get a disapproving stare from Elaine. She didn't care though. She was just so sick of it all. If she hadn't been a Princess then maybe she could have been with Link instead of Malon. Sinking back into her chair, she pillowed her head with her arms on her desk. She could silently rant all she wanted but it didn't change the fact that she and Link had never been anything.

Happy cries and cheerful shouts slowly weaved their way through her quiet room from the open window. Shifting so that she was staring out the window, she listened to the sounds of the Summer Festival. Her people were having so much fun playing games and trying out the rides. Tonight was also the night of the big Midsummer Dance. On this night only, the gates to the castle would be thrown open and a dance, for any who wanted to attend, would be held in the grand ballroom. She had secretly hoped to dance with Link tonight, to show the entire world that despite their whispers, despite their warnings, they would try to be together...well apparently that wasn't going to happen, now was it?

Pushing herself upright, her gaze remained on the open window. Well, just because she wouldn't be going with Link, didn't mean she couldn't partake in the festivities. Why should she stay here, cooped up inside? She'd always enjoyed the fair on her own, why should this year be any different? Mind made up, she grabbed her cloak from the spot on her bed from when she'd thrown it off after returning from her disastrous ride this afternoon. Impa wasn't around but she was determined to enjoy the festival, even if it was by herself.

* * *

Maybe...maybe this wasn't a good idea. Tugging the hood of her cloak out further to keep her face in shadows, she tried to ignore the couples. They were everywhere. Had there always been this many couples at the festival? Maybe she hadn't noticed before because she'd never had anyone in mind to go with before? She tried not to sigh in envy at the boyfriend who had won a stuffed Kikwi for his ecstatic girlfriend.

Wait a minute, she _knew_ that ecstatic girlfriend. She watched as Malon hugged the toy to her chest before hugging someone who was definitely _not_ Link. Her anger intensified as Malon snuggled up against the other man. That, that two timing piece of...before she had a chance to think about what she was doing, she was marching up to the _happy_ little couple, her hands clenched into tight fists.

Malon spotted her first, a smile lighting her face until she saw the look in Zelda's eyes. "Your Highness?"

"You two-timing bitch! How could you cheat on Link, especially when you're supposed to be here with HIM!"

"I'm here with...what are you talking about?" Malon stared wide eyed at Zelda, her gaze darting to the man at her side. "Fado, maybe you should get me an ice cream or something while I straighten this out?"

"Sure Mal, I'll be back." Giving Zelda a wide berth, Fado took off to find an ice cream stand.

"He even uses Link's nickname for you!?" She hissed once Fado was gone.

"Lots of people call me Mal." Malon frowned, crossing her arms. "But what's this nonsense about me being here with Link?"

"I heard you this afternoon! Link told you to not keep him waiting too long while you got ready for your date!"

"Oh I see." Malon pursed her lips in thought. "I suppose I can see how you could take that for us setting up something for later tonight. But really Zelda, he's my brother...that would be just..." She stopped and shuddered at the thought.

"But...I heard him say he was positive your date wouldn't mind you being late...he spoke as if he was your..."

Malon burst out laughing. "Oh dear, you so obviously don't have a protective big brother."

"Big brother? Aren't you guys the same age?"

"Oh please, Link has always acted like he's way older then he is." She waived a hand dismissively at their ages. "Link spoke the truth though. My date would never dream of complaining about me being late if Link was within ear shot."

Zelda felt incredibly confused now. "But...he told you to not keep him waiting..."

"Oh that!" Malon grinned. "Whenever I go out, he'll wait up for me. Of course dad does as well but, well Link makes Dad look like a big marshmallow in comparison. Goddesses help the man I go out with if I come home crying. Luckily, Link actually likes Fado and they're pretty good friends, otherwise my social life can be a tad wee bit boring since a lot of guys are scared of my mean ol' big brother who is really, REALLY good with a sword."

"Oh." Now she felt incredibly foolish about the whole thing.

"So, wait a minute, is that why Link said he wasn't seeing you tonight?" At Zelda's silence, a slow smile lit Malon's face. "Hmm, I see...oh, Fado is back with my ice cream!" She took the cone her boyfriend held out to her, murmuring a quiet thank you. Her gaze floated back over to Zelda. "Well, Fado and I are going to head towards that dance now...you, uh, might want to head over to the archery and shooting games."

"What? Why?"

Malon just smiled, tugging Fado's arm so that he'd follow her. "No reason, your Highness...I just think you would enjoy watching the game. I hear there's someone who always wins up all the prizes for the kids in the area every year."

Zelda watched the two disappear into the crowd, their attention never once straying from the other as if they were the only two people in the world. Now that Malon had told her the truth of what she'd heard this afternoon, she felt incredibly foolish. She had a strong suspicion that she knew who she'd find by taking Malon's little hint. Squaring her shoulders, she started to make her way towards the skill testing games that occupied the West Side of the Town Square. She only hoped he would be as understanding as his step-sister when she explained what had happened.

* * *

The closer she got, the more nervous she got...and also, it was damn near impossible to make her way through this crowd. From the reports from previous festivals, she had known that the skill testing games were by far this biggest draw for the crowds. Every year the Shooting Gallery would set up a booth to test the skills of any archer who dared to try. Over the last three years, the game had increased in difficulty to the point that Zelda had feared that the series of targets that had been planned were impossible to hit. This year and the year past many of the castle advisors had tried to persuade the owner of the game to decrease the insane difficulty of his festival games but he refused. Seeing the crowds and now knowing who they were designing this target practice for, she understood why the proprietor of the Shooting Gallery had refused to simplify his booth for the benefit of the townsfolk. It wasn't the townsfolk who were playing the games.

Surrounded by a crowd made up equally of adults and children, Link was in his element. Bow in hand; he nocked an arrow with ease. Barely giving himself time to aim, he released the feathered fletching and the arrow soared towards the target. The swinging target, which happened to be a glass replica of a blue rupee, shattered into four pieces upon contact. As the blue shards fell, Link let loose four more arrows in tandem; each arrow shattered the four remaining shards. Around him the crowd roared and the pretty blonde woman working the booth handed him a giant stuffed Deku Scrub.

Link bowed gallantly to the crowd and handed off his prize to a nearby little girl with an exaggerated flourish. The little girl squealed with delight, her little arms latching onto the doll. Pigtails bouncing with her excitement, she ran to her parents. As her Father hoisted her into the air, the little girl babbled happily while squeezing the life out of the plushy toy.

She felt her heart melt at the scene and watched eagerly as Link turned back to the target range. The next series of targets had been set up and they ranged from glass replications of rupees suspended midair, to wooden cuckoos being wheeled about in a row, to moving targets that would randomly change direction. Once more, he took aim and in a matter of minutes all the targets lay broken on floor. By this time, she'd managed to get closer and when Link turned to the crowd with his prize, he saw her standing along the fringes behind the gathered children. She saw the flash of confusion in his eyes before it was replaced by his broad grin. Everyone watched with bated breath as he crossed to her side and handed _her_ the stuffed Loftwing. As she held the crimson bird, the whispers instantly exploded around them.

"Why'd he give it to _her?_"

"I've been asking him for ages to win _me something._"

"Isn't that the Princess?"

"I think so...do you think the King is aware that..."

"Ahem, your Highness?" That last one was from the guard that was standing behind her. Clearing his throat to get her attention, he shot an angry look at Link. "His Majesty wishes to inform you that the dance is about to start and for you to return to the Castle."

She nodded; completely missing the angry look of contempt the Knight was giving Link. As Link took her hand to tuck within the crook of his arm, he gave the enraged Knight a smug smile. "I'll see her to the Castle."

"His Majesty was very clear on this matter." The Knight objected. "He sent _me_ to bring the Princess back..."

"That won't be necessary." Zelda interjected before the two men could argue further. "Link is more than capable of seeing me back to the castle. Please inform my Father I will be there shortly."

The Knight looked as if he wished to say more but the Princess had given a direct order and had all but dismissed him. Bowing curtly, he backed up a step and pivoted on his heel. Setting off at a quick march, he headed back to the Castle, not at all looking forward to giving his report to the King that the Princess was returning with that scoundrel.

Falling in step beside Link, Zelda allowed herself to just enjoy the sights of the festival. The Knight and the obvious disproval she'd get from her Father was the farthest thing from her mind as Link pointed out the sights to her, stopping only once to buy her a caramel apple.

"So, are you going to tell me what was bothering this afternoon? Or would you rather I guessed?"

Link's question brought a hot blush to her face. Of course he'd have to bring that up and now that she understood the truth of what she'd overheard this morning. Well, she felt incredibly foolish over it now. "It...it was just a trivial manner in regards to..."

"I've noticed something." Link interrupted, "did you know you like to slip into Castle jargon when you're flustered?" He laughed at her flustered look. "It's cute really; you start sounding all prim and proper...when you're trying to avoid answering my questions."

"I-I do nothing of the sort!" She stammered, feeling her face grow hotter. "I just had a legal matter regarding the status of our Grain Stores..."

"Mmhmm." Link stopped at another stand, eyeing the apple turnovers. "Does this have something to do with over hearing Malon's plans this afternoon?"

"Malon?" She nearly dropped her caramel apple.

Taking the pastry the vendor handed him, Link gave her a sideways glance. "Yes, you know my step-sister?"  
"I know who Malon is."

"So quit avoiding my question."

She stared at her caramel apple and absently licked a bit of caramel off her finger. "I...might have misunderstood what the two of you were talking about this afternoon. I...might have thought the two of you were planning a date..."

Link's eyes widened and he started choking on his turnover. "A d-date? She's my sister! That's just..."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Malon said pretty much the same thing when I sort of accused her of cheating on you..."

"Cheating? Wait you ran into Malon here?" Frowning, he shoved the rest of his turnover in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully before swallowing. "Oh, I get it. You saw her with Fado."

"Yes, can we drop this now?" She pleaded, throwing the stick from her apple in the garbage. They were at the castle now and she really didn't want anyone to over hear their conversation.

"Why wouldn't you just ask me about it earlier?" Link asked, obviously he wasn't going to let this drop.

"I had just overheard what I honestly thought was the two of you making plans for tonight and you wanted me to ask you about it? Like I wanted to hear all about your romantic plans for Malon! Please, I have more self respect for myself than that!"

"I didn't have any plans and you would have found that out if you'd just talked to me." Link replied crossly. "I thought you would have trusted me more than that."

"Trusted you? I trust you to keep me safe and to help me out if I'm in trouble. In what other ways am I suppose to trust you?" Zelda bit back, anger slowly seeping into her voice. "We haven't exactly confessed feelings for each other. Exactly what are we?"

"I..." Link frowned and didn't answer.

Zelda nodded sadly. It was what she'd expected really. Pulling him along, she led him over to one of the servant passages. Pushing the hidden panel, the door swung open silently.

"Zelda?" He paused, his questioning gaze darting to the dim passage and back to her.

"If we go much further, we'll be intercepted by the guards." She drew a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "I am sorry that I didn't ask you about your plans earlier this afternoon, Link. You're right. I should have asked even though I was afraid of the answer. Can, I mean, do you think we can just enjoy the rest of the festival? I really don't want to spend the night fighting."

Link blew out his own breath, which he'd unknowingly been holding. "Fine, but we need to talk about this..."

She gave him a grateful smile and nodded. Turning back to the servant's passage a strange sense of purpose settled over her. There were other ways for them to reach the ball room where the dance was being held but...showing Link the servant's passage just felt right, like he would need to know how to navigate them some day. She knew he followed her by the light touch of his hand on her back. She only wished this unsettled feeling between them would pass. She had awful, sinking feeling that they would regret not hashing this out but she really wanted to enjoy the festival. Her Father held so few events that were open to all the people of Hyrule; it was a perfect opportunity to show her Father, to show everyone that she had found someone. That bringing Suitors to the Castle was unnecessary and a waste of everyone's time.

She would later regret her selfishness.

The dance was in full swing by the time they reached the ballroom. She gripped Link's arm tightly at the sight of the crowd by the entrance. It wasn't a formal affair, but still they had the stewards announcing the couples. It was somewhat of a novelty for the citizens of Hyrule as in normal circumstances, such a privilege would never have been afforded to them. Her eyes scanned over the people that she could see from her place with Link. She spotted her Father by his throne with his Adviser Auru. A smaller, less ornate chair sat beside her Father's grand throne. At one time it would have been her Mother's place, but with the absence of the Queen, it became her seat. She frowned at the sight of six men standing at attention beside her vacant spot. She vaguely recognized a few of them as Lords from neighboring countries but what she couldn't quite figure out was why they were here? At a celebration that was traditionally, solely for Hyrule's citizens.

Her eyes widened in shock as it clicked in place but her Father really wouldn't do that here would he? Announce his intentions to have her wed off? Sure she'd known he was going to be inviting Suitors to the castle but she hadn't realized it would be so soon. Her eyes slid over to Link, he wasn't paying much attention to what was happening inside the ballroom. Too busy chatting with the couple in front of them to notice the line of men who were seemingly waiting for her. Eyes darting to the head of the line, a plan formulated in her mind. If they could reach the head of the line, perhaps she could beat him in his own game by announcing herself and Link as a couple. Hopefully he hadn't already had the chance to introduce the gathered Lords.

Tugging on Link's arm, she gained his attention when he turned to her with a raised eyebrow. Giving him a mischievous grin, she looped her arm through his and made her way to the front of the line. People let them pass; being the Princess did have a few advantages. Reaching the steward, she softly whispered her instructions to the servant. The man's eyes widened and he glanced to Link, who only stared back with a puzzled look. Gripping the servant's chin, she brought the man's eyes back to her.

"Do you understand?"

The servant's head bobbed in agreement and he swallowed thickly. "Y-yes Your Highness...but your Father..."

Zelda ignored the servant's hesitant warning. "Just make the announcement."

She and Link stepped forward. Waiting for the steward to find his voice again, Link leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Exactly what was that about?"

"You'll see." She replied with a forced smile, she only hoped that Link would go along with this.

They stepped into the ballroom and the Steward announced them. " Princess Zelda and her suitor, Link Lonlon."

Link stumbled at the announcement, shooting Zelda a bewildered look. Ignoring him, Zelda met her Father's gaze with her own triumphant one. The King immediately shot to his feet, the six men who'd been invited to the dance all stood dumbfounded by the sight of her and Link. She swore, that at that moment, someone could have dropped a pin and they would have heard it with how quiet the room had gotten.

She should have known her Father wouldn't let her get away with her moment of triumph for long.

The King raised his arms, waiting for the furious whispers of the crowd to die down before he addressed them. "Citizens of Hyrule and honored guests, I must apologize. In her excitement, my daughter has completely gotten ahead of herself. Yes, my friends, my daughter shall be wed hopefully by next season. Many suitors have travelled from our allied countries to seek my daughter's hand." He swept an arm in the direction of the six assembled men who'd finally gotten over their shock. "Gentlemen," the King nodded to the six he'd handpicked for his daughter. "Please make yourselves at home here within the castle. We are honored by your visit and we look forward to having one of you making your home here permanently."

Thunderous applause followed the King's speech and his welcome to the Suitors. Zelda stood fuming amongst the crowd. Her Father had very neatly circumvented the situation and had successfully cut Link out of the equation. Well he was going to get the shock of the lifetime when he saw that she had no intentions of letting him choose a husband for her. She would marry for love in spite of her Father and his grand schemes. She would just have to speak to Link about the matter of keeping the Hero of Time a secret again. Her Father couldn't object to her being with the fabled Hero of Time. With her plan firmly in place in her mind, she turned to Link...and found him standing stiffly at her side.

His face was a stony mask, his eyes watching the six suitors warily. Following his gaze she noticed, with dismay that the unwanted men were making their way over to them. Grabbing Link's hand, she dragged him in the opposite direction. At first he resisted but after a moment's hesitation, he followed her. Ducking into a small alcove, she turned to him. He crossed his arms, his lips tightened to a thin line and his expression remained distant while waiting for her to explain herself.

"Link..."

"Is THIS why you didn't want to talk about this afternoon?"

"What? No..." She stared at him in shock; she hadn't expected him to be angry. On the contrary, she thought he'd be supportive of announcing their relationship.

"You used me and for what? To, to piss your dad off?"

"No, I just wanted to show him that bringing those suitors here..."

"What? Wait, you _knew_ that those men would be here? That your Father planned to give you this ultimatum and you didn't think to tell me?" The color drained from his face but he quickly snapped out of it, a mask of indifference settling in place. "So what now, Princess? You keep me as a little something extra on the side? Am I supposed to sit back and watch those pigs court you?"

"No, of course not!" Zelda frowned in dismay. This wasn't going at all how she'd planned in her head. "I was showing my Father that I had already made my decision..."

"And me? I'm supposed to just go along with this? You'll pick me because you don't like who your Dad picked for you?" Link's mouth twisted in disgust. "Forgive me if I don't jump for joy at this."

"No, that's not why..." Her eyes widened in panic when he turned away from her. "Where are you going!?"

"I'm not going to stand by and watch you be courted by someone else. I have a bit more self respect than that."

"Link, please!" Tears welled up as she watched him walk away, pushing his way through the crowd. No one seemed to take note of them, too busy enjoying the festivities. She sank to her knees, hugging herself as the tears slipped freely. She'd been so wrong about his feelings for her. He believed that she only wanted him because she couldn't stand who her Father had chosen. But that wasn't it at all. She'd chosen him because...because...

"Link...I love you..." The whispered words hung in the air, but he was gone.

THE END

**A/N : And there you have it. A bit of background as to why Link is avoiding the castle at the beginning of By your Side and why Zelda is doubting his feelings for her as well. :) **


End file.
